


Baby, it's cold outside

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas supercorp, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Kara struggles between staying or leaving and Lena convinces her to stay.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Merry belated Christmas to you all! 
> 
> It took me a while to finally write this work because I was a grinch for the last week and I thought of writing about that or something; however, I heard the old version of Baby, It's cold outside and inspiration hit me, then I heard one of the newer versions and I had to write this, so I hope you really like it and let me know what do you think in the comments.

The snow was falling slowly from the sky onto National City, making it look all whitey and cold. Buildings fully decorated could be observed by the full-length window on Lena Luthor apartment perfect to observe the magical views National City and December can create outside; however, the only view Kara Danvers was interested in watching was just right next to her. 

Lena Luthor has a beautiful back to observe, white as the snow, skin so soft as velvet, cold against the warmness of Kara skin and full of different moles that resemble the stars in the sky. Her dark as night hair falling onto the pillow contrasting with the white fabric. The curves of her body are perfectly covered by the satin sheets on her bed just showing the perfect amount of skin, inviting Kara to touch it, to bite it, to kiss her... just like she did last night... But Kara has to go home. 

Kara slowly made her way out of bed and started gathering her clothes to start dressing. She tried so hard not to wake Lena up but the brunette is so light sleeper, that soon she was rolling on the bed reaching out for the blonde's body to cuddle, disappointed to find the bed empty she opened her eyes and found Kara giving her back to the bed as she dressed.

Lena smiled. "Hey, are you leaving?" She asked startling the blonde who quickly turned around covering her nakedness with her clothes. 

"I really can't stay" Kara explained as she continued to dress under the piercing gaze of the Luthor girl.

"Baby, it's cold outside" Kara has to physically stop at the pet name Lena just used with her. 

"I've to got away," She said trying not to look too flushed at the still naked girl on the bed they just shared last night. 

Disappointment crossed by Lena's eyes before showing understanding towards the taller girl. "Okay, but I can call you a ride," Lena said pushing herself on a sitting position to grab her phone from the nightstand. 

Kara sighed. "This evening has been..." Kara struggled to find the words to describe the night they have just shared.

"I'm glad you dropped by..." Lena smiled softly, her eyes narrowing as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. Kara took a step forward and sat on the bed in front of Lena trying not to let her eyes wander through that gorgeous body she has.

"It's been so very nice" Kara finished her previous statement. 

"It's time spent with you in paradise," Lena smiled before leaning into Kara to put her cherry lips on the blue-eyed girl's, Kara started to melt on that kiss, finding herself unwilling to go. 

"My mom will worry," She said against Lena's lips.

Lena sighed and gave her a defeated smile. "I will call the car and tell them to hurry," Lena said as she dialled the number again and call one of her drivers.

"My dad will be pacing the floor, " Kara said more to herself than to Lena as she continued dressing.

"Wait, what are you still livin' in for?" Lena asked her still with the phone against her ear but Kara seemed trapped in her own world.

"So, really, I'd better scurry," She said sitting on the bed again to put on her high heels. 

"You driver, his name is Murray, will be here soon," Lena said standing up to grab a house rob from the closet and put it around her naked body, despite Kara's disappointment at the cover of that amazing view. Lena walked up to her minibar and serve a glass of scotch for her while Kara's mouth waters remembering the sweet fire sensation she felt by kissing Lena's lips after a sip of that expensive scotch. 

"But maybe..." She walked up to Lena, putting her close by her hands on the slender waist. "Just half a drink more," She said placing her lips on the corner of Lena's lips as she continued to sip from her glass. 

"Oh, we're both adults..."She lowered her glass as she put her arms around Kara's shoulders to keep her close. "So, who's keeping score" Lena smiled bitting away Kara's lower lip.

"What will my friends think?" Kara started with a frown in her eyebrows. 

"I think they should rejoice," Lena said putting a strand of golden hair behind Kara's ear.

"I mean If I have one more drink?" Kara said as if her previous question was unfinished. 

"It's your body and your choice, dear" Lena smiled adoringly at the cautious expression Kara had. 

Suddenly Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena. "Oh, I see what you're doing...You really know how..." She started but Lena dropped her hand onto the small of Kara's back and started going down. 

"Your eyes are like starlight right now..." Lena muttered as her hand squeezed Kara's buttcheek over the fabric of the dress she was wearing. 

"...how to cast a spell..."Kara shuddered.

"One look at you and then I fell," Lena said dropping her lips on Kara's shoulder making a trail of kisses up to her neck and jaw. 

"I ought to say 'no, ma'am" Kara shut her eyes trying to regain some self-control. Lena understood the message and pull away from her. 

"Then you ought to go, Ms Danvers, " Lena emptied her glass of scotch slightly clenching her jaw.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," Kara sighed knowing she angered the brunette.

"Well, Murray, he just pulled outside," Lena shrugged not being able to stay mad at the blonde. 

" I really can't stay," Kara said as an apology to Lena.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Lena said at the sight of the brunette grabbing her purse and heading outside. 

"I simply just go," Kara dismissed Lena's statement.

"Text me when you get home," Lena said pouring some more scotch in her glass.

Kara sighed heavily. "Mmm, I'm supposed to say no,"

"Oh, that's respectable," Lena muttered against the border of her glass. 

"This welcome has been..." Kara started.

"I feel lucky that you dropped by," Lena assured her with a soft smile. 

"...So nice and warm..." Kara continued. 

"But you better go before it storms," Lena said defeatedly walking back to Kara and placing a tender kiss on Kara's lips. 

"Alex will be suspicious," Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena's hips. 

"Oh, I bet she will, Rao, your lips look so delicious," Lena said not being able to pull her eyes away from those plump lips.

"J'onnwill be there at the door," Kara said moisturising her lips with her tongue and Lena's eyes following the action. 

"Oh, yes, J'onn, he loves my reputation, baby, I'm sure" Lena snorted. 

"My gossipy neighbour's vicious," Kara groaned pulling her head back as she does, Lena putting her lips against her pulse point.

"I'm a genie, tell me you wish, baby," She said licking the ear shell of Kara's ear. 

"But maybe just a cigarette more..." Kara wondered as Lena continued ravishing her neck.

"Oh, that's something we should probably explore," Lena said bitting Kara's collarbones. 

"I've got to get home," Kara said regaining her composure. 

"Oh, baby, I'm well aware," Lena said impatiently and a little bit annoyed that her girlfriend couldn't stay more. 

"Say, lend me a coat?" Kara asked going to Lena's closet to get out a long and warm black coat. 

"Oh girl, keep it, I don't care, what's mine it's yours," She waved her hand at Kara and the blonde promptly put the coat around her body. 

"You've been really grand, don't you see?" Kara said cupping Lena's face between her hands. 

"I want you to stay, it's not up to me," Lena shrugged.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow, the press saw me leaving the party with you..." Kara said fidgeting with her glasses like she always does when she is anxious or nervous. 

"Well," Lena smirked remembering how they were approached by the press as they were leaving the party. "They can talk, what do they know anyway?" 

"At least there'll be plenty implied," Kara said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone. 

"Oh let their mind do this, and-" Lena was cut off by the intercome of her apartment. 

"Ms Luthor, I'm outside, am I still needed?" Murray spoke through it and Lena's eyes averted at Kara's face seeing that she was still struggling with her decision to stay or leave. 

"Baby, just go," Lena said walking away from the blonde to fill her glass for the third time since they left the bed. 

"But... It's cold outside," Kara muttered over a pout, low enough to be barely audible for Lena. "And I don't want to go..." she continued with her eyes on her feet. 

"Then don't," Lena turned to look at her hopeful.

Kara chewed her lower lip before walking to the intercom and pressing the button to speak. "I'm sorry for making you come, Murray, you're not needed anymore," She said watching Lena's smile grew as her own. "Merry Christmas," Kara said not waiting for a response from the driver when she started walking back to Lena. 

"That took a lot of convincing," Lena smirked when Kara drew her closer. 

"Please, shut up," Kara said pulling Lena into a heated and passionate kiss. 

"What does this means, for us, Kara?" Lena pulled away, despite the hollow feeling on her lips.

"This means, I will take you home for Christmas, because, I love you so much and I'm tired of hiding," Kara said untying Lena's house robe to caress her velvety skin. Lena smiled and started undressing, kissing, caressing, loving Kara just like she did last night and like she is going to do for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts:
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
> Twitter: @unicxrnby98


End file.
